jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Madonna Zeppeli
Madonna Zeppeli '(マドナー・ツェペリ Madonā'' Tseperi), born 'Madonna Brando '(マドナー・ブランドー Madonā Burandō) is a core ally featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: New Power March. Madonna Zeppeli is a Stand User and a master of the Spin. She travels to Rome to find the murderer of her mother and get revenge. Prior to the story, she joins the vigilante group New Power Generation as she believes that her family has something to do with a conspiracy involving the Italian government and a powerful criminal organization on the rise. She later gets jailed for a minor crime and meets Jovanno Joestar. '''Appearance Madonna is a young woman of above-average height and an atlethic build. She has slightly messy and relatively short black hair with a few curly strands kept long enough to reach the rims of her coat and has red lips. Madonna wears a bright purple lamé trench coat studded with red rhinestones and painted with white dots, full length tight white trousers with a cinched waist, white gloves and black ankle boots. She wears a black belt, the buckle which is encrusted with a crystal ball, and at her hips a pair of special holsters for her Steel Balls. After her fight with Vetro, her disintegrated hands was replaced with mechanical prosthetic from Passione, which can convincingly mimic human movements. During the Thieves In The Temple arc, she becomes "Zanna Lee" and wears a disguise which consists of a deep purple overcoat, an oversized dress shirt, a white skintight waist coat, black leather pants, some sunglasses and white shoes. 'Personality' Madonna is a hot-headed and flamboyant woman that dedicates herself to the search of her mother's killer. Madonna is introduced as a rude and cocky person, acting like a show off towards Jovanno during their first meeting at jail. Madonna's cockiness and rudeness extends to her fights, during which she mocks her enemies in some way and regularly taunts them, she later mentions that her reason for doing this is to make them lose their composure and have them more prone to making mistakes. During childhood, Madonna is described to be a hot-headed and confrontational young girl. Quick to violently resorted to the slightest provocation, Madonna would often get into fights growing up. This slowly went away but not completely when Griffith and Josephine tried to help her, as she would still get angry occasionally. Griffith even admits that he is afraid that Madonna might suddenly burst in blind rage some day and hurt her friends. This later gets her jailed for assault. Also after the death of her mother, Madonna takes a hyper-sensitive reaction to comments that talks negatively about her mother. She will automatically enter a blind rage and become much more rude and violent. Madonna tries to control this especially to her allies. Vetro uses this to his advantage to disintegrate her hands but was still beaten to a pulp by her Stand. Outside of combat, Madonna has a eccentric personality and is particularly flamboyant. She has a fondness of dramatic gestures and poses and is often seen doing this, from sitting to walking. She notably does this when declares her victory in her first fight. When she gets drunk, she becomes easily irritated around the smallest things and becomes more aggressive. Madonna has a habit of muttering "Muda Muda..." to herself to express annoyance towards the ordeals and other events that happen close to her. She is also prone to shouting "Muda!" during battles and would later replace her Stand's battle cry. 'Abilities' 'The Spin' See article: Spin See also:Steel Ball '' As a member of the Zeppeli family, Madonna was trained by her older stepbrother the family's Spin techniques ever since her youth. She often equips herself with two Steel Balls as a means of self-defense, attack, and general strategic advantage. 'Raspberry Beret' ''See article: Raspberry Beret '' Madonna is a natural-born Stand User that possess a Stand that manipulates the speed and direction of any moving object that's in her field of vision. She often uses Raspberry Beret in conjunction with the Steel Balls to redirect and further enhance its destructive power by adding more rotational speed. 'Mastery' Madonna is, due to a lifetime possessing Raspberry Beret, quite proficient at using it. She is able to work out its limitation of being able to manipulate only one object at a time by using her right eye and Raspberry Beret's left eye at the same time and manage to manipulate two objects at the same time. She can create moving platforms by making move at a constant speed. She also used Raspberry Beret to speed up her own movements, enhancing her senses and gives her better reflexes. 'Personal Abilities' *'Physical Combat:' Madonna is a skilled fighter that is capable of putting a good fight. She gets most of her skills from the fights he frequently got into her school during childhood. She often fights dirty and is shown to kick someone's groin, poking her opponent's eyes, bending and breaking someone's fingers, finger jabbing her opponent's throat. She was also strong enough to break someone's bone. *'Intelligence: Madonna is an adept tactician, being able to hold her own against many powerful Stand users, and often outsmarting them in several occasions. She act fast and uses her surroundings or even uses the enemy's own powers to his advantage. Surprisingly, even as a delinquent, she often studied and possesses a large amount of varied knowlege, including physics and mathematics. *'''Medicine, Surgery, and Anatomy: When she was being trained, her stepbrother insisted that she studies these as it was important to know the human body very well to exploit the effects of the Spin on people to its fullest.